


jonny off a string (what crimes will he commit?)

by DesertLily



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: But they get better, Character Death, Humor, Humour, It/Its Pronouns for The Toy Soldier (The Mechanisms), Jonny d'Ville and Nastya Rasputina are Siblings, Jonny d'Worm, Jonny d'Worm Cinematic Universe, Jonny gets turned into a worm on a string, Mad Science, Multi, Octokittens - Freeform, Polyamorous Mechanisms (The Mechanisms), Temporary Character Death, That's it, The Mechanisms-Typical Violence, Unethical Experimentation, Worms, that's the fic, worm on a string - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: After being subjected to mad science gone wrong, Jonny d’Ville finds himself adjusting to his new life as a worm on a string.
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville & Everyone, Jonny d'Ville & Nastya Rasputina, Jonny d'Ville/The Mechanisms Ensemble
Comments: 15
Kudos: 74





	jonny off a string (what crimes will he commit?)

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the-aurora channel in the Found Family Bingo for whatever this is. This is truly the most chaotic thing I've ever written

In Raphaella’s defence, Jonny  _ had _ mostly agreed to be her latest test subject. Even if said agreement came from the use of chloroform, murder, and an agreement to help hunt Tim for sport. Either way, there had been some sort of agreement and Jonny had been ‘willingly’ strapped down to one of the tables in her lab. She wasn’t actually sure what she was doing, but honestly? Wasn’t that the fun of science? Just experimenting on your partners and seeing what happened! Truly, she was living the dream! 

In hindsight, maybe enthusiastically forcing Jonny to drink a cocktail of various chemicals to record the results  _ wasn’t _ the best idea. Particularly after a worm on a string (a new addition to her lab as they helped to keep the octokittens distracted) fell into the glass. She watched as it rather horrifyingly dissolved before shrugging. It’d probably add to the flavour. Besides, what Jonny didn’t know couldn’t hurt him. That was why she watched with glee as he was forced to down the contents of the glass. Nothing happened for a few moments and Raphaella was quite frankly disappointed. 

Then, in a single instance, Jonny d’Ville was gone. 

Jonny d’Worm lay on the table and he was  _ not _ happy. 

As it turned out, committing crimes and doing just about  _ anything _ after being turned into a worm off a string was difficult. Still, like a country girl, Jonny certainly made do. He wiggled and squirmed with pure anger as he tried to get his revenge against Raphaella. That was, of course, until she picked him up.  _ Hmm _ . His plans had been thwarted for now. Still, Ashes had shot Raphaella point blank when they found out and that really did make him feel a little better. Vengeance had been served for now. 

Adjusting to life as a worm was hard and the crew all tried to ‘help’ in their own way. After a surprisingly unanimous vote, the Toy Soldier had become designated as temporary First Mate - mostly as, due to his status as a fuzzy worm, Jonny was incapable of holding the position. He wasn’t too upset about the development. The Toy Soldier had taken to carrying him around in its pocket or on its hat, and it made him feel important! Especially when TS had used a sharpie to imitate his eyeliner on its face! Jonny d’Worm designated it as his favourite partner. It cared very much for the fuzzy worm! 

Gunpowder Tim did not care much for the fuzzy worm. In fact, he saw Jonny and experienced one thought; octokitten toy. That was how Jonny found himself unjustly dangled by his tail before a hoard of fucked up cats. He could do nothing but accept as he was torn apart and clawed to pieces again and again. Whilst Jonny suffered, Tim seemed to be in high spirits. Perhaps this was revenge for how many times Human Jonny had shot Tim recently. If he was anyone else, he would probably call it fair. But all thoughts of equality and revenge faded as the octokittens got hold of him once more. 

Surprising no one, Ashes had taken one look at Jonny d’Worm and decided to set him alight. After all, it was a very important question to them; how fast did a worm-off-a-string burn? That, and they were beyond bored. And what better way to deal with such boredom by committing grievous bodily harm upon their recently wormified partner? The fur burnt  _ extremely _ quickly but the rest of the worm was surprisingly slow. They repeated their ‘experiment’ a few times, finally taking on Raphaella’s ideation of repeating an experiment. Jonny was planning on returning the favour when he was once mure humanised.

Ivy took the phrase ‘book worm’ far too literally. As such, she decided Jonny was going to be her library mascot. As such, his only role became Ivy carrying him around with her or deciding  _ several times _ to use him as a bookmark. Whilst he was very much above such a role, he also knew that he would regret it if he made Ivy lose her page. She would hunt him for sport but not in a fun way! And there really was no point in dying if you didn’t enjoy it!

Unfortunately for Jonny, Brian was EJM. And whilst he  _ was _ interested in the return of human Jonny, he really didn’t care much for the methods used. That was how Jonny found himself shot and pulled apart and going through a multitude of other unpleasant things in the name of seeing if one would be enough to jolt his system into reversing whatever Raphaella had done to him. It very clearly  _ didn’t _ but that didn’t stop Brian. At least, it didn’t until Jonny committed the worm-crime of flipping his switch. 

Marius was unbothered by Jonny’s...transformation and it made him suspicious. In fact, the man seemed  _ delighted _ by the change. He had the utter  _ audacity _ to claim it was an improvement and that Jonny was far more manageable like this. Even if it was a joke, he still found himself worm-pouting. It was unjust! He was as excellent a worm as he was a human being! Actually...His entire brand was being a terrible, immoral, and downright shitty human being - something he was very proud of and something that was very hard to emulate as a worm. He was forced to be tame! How awful!

Nastya was the only person on the Aurora that Jonny d’Worm actually felt safe with. She didn’t use him as a cat toy or seem intent on fixing him by any means necessary. Instead she treated him with the amount of kindness expected after someone’s brother was turned into a worm. She let him hide out in the vents with her as they commit absolute atrocities against the rest of the crew together. She even let him sleep curled up next to her in the engine room. It was cosy and the closest to domestic as Jonny would ever allow himself to get. 

The first thing Jonny did after Raphaella managed to turn him back was shoot her point blank, insisting he was  _ never _ going to be her test subject again (something that would be proven as a lie just over a century later). He also made sure none of the crew spoke of the matter again. And thus...Jonny d’Worm became a silent and forgotten myth, only vaguely remembered by the crew of the Aurora as time passed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated or hmu @ desert-lily on tumblr!


End file.
